


Completion

by Jinko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, ace!raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a level of intimacy Raphael had never experienced before. It was something he’d never thought he’d have before, not after he’d first realised that he didn’t see people the way everyone else around him seemed to think he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm returning to the world of fanfiction with a couple of prompts. This came with the 'where is your God now?' dialogue prompt.

“ _ Dios _ ,” Raphael sighed and arched. He needed the heavens above to know that the fledgeling had a mouth more divine than the angels themselves; Simon deserved praise higher than the clouds Raphael often found his head in whenever they were together. 

His fingers ran through Simon’s hair, not tugging, just grounding himself with something to touch, and Simon moaned lowly, pulling away from the cock he’d been sucking to press an innocent kiss to its head. “Where’s your God now?” Simon teased before diving back in.

And Raphael’s eyes slid shut — he hadn’t noticed he’d opened them — with that beautiful image of Simon kneeling between his spread knees burnt forever into his mind. 

Forever was an extraordinarily long time for a vampire and Raphael was looking forward to every moment of it now that he had that he had Simon. 

His head fell to rest against the high back of the couch with a soft thud as Simon’s cheeks hollowed with a particularly hard suck that drained Raphael of his strength and liquified his bones.

They were both still completely dressed. Raphael couldn’t remember why Simon had insisted on slipping to the floor before him, moving off the couch they were sitting on to bestow this gift upon him. He probably understood one of those silly references Simon always made, and yeah, he was going to listen to them if he received this kind of treatment for it. 

Simon’s hand was tight around the base of him, stroking to cover what his mouth couldn’t, all a mess of saliva and precome that felt too good for Raphael to stand. His body was sparking with pleasure, sending shivers down his spine and warming his lungs and gut, so much so that he forgot that he wasn’t alive. Somehow, after decades, Simon managed to make him feel like his heart was utterly pounding, like he was a teenager experiencing every new sensation for the first time all over again. 

Every twist, every suck and lick and squeeze pushed Raphael closer to the razor edge of pleasure. Simon was a conductor where his mouth was concerned. Like a firm leader before an orchestra, he knew the tempo, he controlled the art. He knew when the smaller instruments petered out and he knew when the louder, more explosive, more evocative, instruments began. He could tell when Raphael’s orgasm was creeping up on him eons before Raphael knew it himself.

And Simon,  _ fucking Simon _ , knew him so well that he pulled off again and pushed Raphael’s jacket and shirt up his chest as far as the extravagant material would go with one hand, while jerking him off with the other, just in time for Raphael’s world to explode. Raphael felt it more than he heard it, the ridiculous little whine in the back of his throat that came with his release, as he saw a galaxy behind his closed lids at the same time his body soared with pleasure. He knew Simon loved that little noise — it was one of the few times the young vampire was actually quiet, just so he could hear it. 

Raphael was left a boneless mess with a smattering of come cooling on his midriff when Simon crawled onto his lap. Their lips met and it was like Simon was pouring the life and energy he’d stolen from Raphael right back into him, giving him the strength to lift his hands to cup that precious, gleeful face as he licked into his mouth, into the familiar territory he’d mapped out hundreds of times before. 

It was a level of intimacy Raphael had never experienced before. It was something he’d never thought he’d have before, not after he’d first realised that he didn’t see people the way everyone else around him seemed to think he should. He’d thought for so long that he was a broken boy, that his disinterest in the local girls and boys meant there was something faulty deep inside of him, but he’d come to realise over the years that he and the rest of society had been wrong. He’d found beauty and peace and a love in Simon that had nothing to do with whether he was sexually attracted to the fledgeling or not, and Simon had accepted him with open, warm and loving arms. 

Raphael dropped his hands from Simon’s face to pick apart his belt. Simon, so very helpfully, broke their kiss only to strip himself of his shirt and smile at Raphael’s scowl as he tossed it aside to who-knew-where. Their mouths were back on each other seconds later, with Simon kissing away the grim line Raphael’s lips had formed with the mistreatment of the clothes. 

Deftly, Raphael dealt with Simon’s belt and moved on to the zip and button of his jeans. He slipped his hand into Simon’s pants, where he found him hard and fucking wonderful, and gave him a tight ring made of his forefinger and his thumb to fuck into. Raphael leant back out of the kiss to watch him roll his hips, flicking his wrist every few thrusts Simon made to gather and spread the beads of precome he leaked. 

He was a transfixing sight, Simon Lewis was. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and chest, his lips were bitten red (not by Raphael, this time) and swollen, and his eyes were blown and dark. His hair was a mess (not that surprising, honestly), and his knuckles were white where they clenched around Raphael’s belt loops, almost like tethers so he could keep thrusting into Raphael’s hand. 

When Raphael tightened his hand, Simon threw his head back, tantalising Raphael with the long line of his neck, which Raphael struggled to resist. Leaning forward to take what was so freely offered would topple them, especially with Simon so close. 

Simon’s words started spilling long before his seed did. He breathed out praise for Raphael, right alongside curses that made Raphael proud. He spoke of love and  _ so fucking good, just like that _ , and something Raphael vaguely noticed was a stuttering mishmash of his name while Simon rode his thighs in movements that quickly dissolved from something so fluid to uncoordinated jerking. 

Raphael ran his free hand up Simon’s stomach, halting Simon’s words as he gasped. He pinched at a nipple, twisted the other, and trailed his nails across his collarbone and his neck. He cupped the back of Simon’s head and pulled him forward, bringing their foreheads and gazes together, and that was it for Simon. Raphael very nearly whined again at the groan Simon let out as he released over Raphael’s hand and abdomen, adding to the cooled pebbles that were already there. 

Simon breathed deeply, unnecessarily, and shifted closer to wrap his arms around Raphael’s shoulders, and it was only then that Raphael felt completion. 

He finally answered Simon’s question from what felt like a lifetime ago. 

“ _ Él está en ti _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com).


End file.
